La próxima vez, yo elijo
by fanaoko1
Summary: En un mundo en el que Aoko y Ran son amigas y se juntan en un robo de Kid que sale mal


Un mundo donde Aoko y Ran se conocen y se juntan en un robo de Kid que sale mal.

**La próxima vez yo elijo**

El viejo Suzuki expuso la nueva colección de cuadros con marcos incrustados de joyas en un antiguo castillo en el borde de un acantilado. El edificio había sido renovado con la última tecnología antirrobos, pero ni si quiera eso evitó que un grupo de hombres armados ingresaran y provocaran un incendio haciendo que el público escapara espantado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tantei-kun?- el mago llegó caminando con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa hacia el pequeño infante.

-Kid- saludó con media sonrisa- Parece que tus planes para el robo están arruinados.

-Tal vez no- esbozó una sonrisa enigmática- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Las personas ya evacuaron el lugar- de pronto la sonrisa del niño desapareció.

-Ran no salió del edificio- suspiró- tengo un mal presentimiento- el mago asintió con solemnidad- Vino al robo a ver los cuadros y a encontrarse con una nueva amiga, pero ninguna salió.

-En ese caso, creo que nuestros caminos se han cruzado.

-¿A que te refieres? – antes que el mago pudiese responder, una nueva explosión retumbó y un grito se escuchó alertando a los jóvenes. Corrieron escaleras arriba donde vieron a Ran sujetándose de un borde de unos de los lados del edificio que había colapsado.

-Ran-oneesan – gritó el chico de lentes llamándola entre el humo que comenzaba a acumularse

-¿Conan-kun? ¡Aquí! – lo llamó con la voz ahogada, pero antes que los hombres la alcanzaran, el piso de pasillo colapsó dejando un gran espacio entre ellos- Rápido- susurró la joven mientras sus dedos se deslizaban.

-Resiste Ran-oneesan, vamos en camino- rogó mientras veía con desesperación el cuerpo de la mujer colgando en el vacío.

-¡Ran-chan!- una cuarta voz sonó desde el lado opuesto del pasillo llamando la atención de los jóvenes y dejándolos pasmados.

_-¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?!-_ pensó con angustia el mago que por un segundo perdió por completo su poker face, gesto que por suerte para él, el pequeño detective no notó.

Con la respiración agitada y rápidos movimientos la joven de pelo alborotado corrió hacia el borde y se lanzó sujetando la mano de la karateca que se había soltado. Lamentablemente, el peso muerto de la chica también la arrastró y la obligó a resistir con solo una mano el cuerpo de ambas balanceándose en el aire.

-¡Aoko-chan!- los ojos violetas de la mujer se alzaron y miraron a la castaña sorprendida. La ojiazul concentrada en resistir cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando un milagro.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- después de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada a la joven que sujetaba su mano con fuerza – Porque honestamente, yo no tengo ninguno- con media sonrisa cansada y genuinos ojos llenos de preocupación bromeó.

-No te preocupes Nakamori-san- Aoko alzó su mirada y vio con asombro como Kid la tomaba de la muñeca y la ayudaba a ascender.

-¿Kid?- preguntó con incredulidad. Kaito al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Aoko bajo su guante respiró con discreto agradecimiento.

-A sus servicios mi bella dama- con una sonrisa galante y movimientos rápidos puso en un lugar seguro a las mujeres. Ambas al llegar a tierra firme con las respiraciones agitadas se recostaron de espalda en el suelo mirando el techo.

\- Aoko-chan, viniste por mi- la karateca la miró con agradecimiento.

-Ni me lo menciones – suspiró con cansancio mientras se ponía de pie con un energético movimiento. El mago no se perdió ningún detalle de su amiga, por suerte, no parecía herida - Aunque la próxima vez, yo elijo donde juntarnos- le medio sonrió mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Es un trato justo- le devolvió la sonrisa gentil mientras aceptaba su mano. Ambos hombres las miraron extrañados por su inusual camarería.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que dos hermosas jóvenes están a salvo- el ladrón de luna hizo una reverencia galante- Pero creo que es momento de marcharse- Ran miró con sorpresa mal disimulada al ladrón mientras que Aoko no pudo evitar bufar molesta.

-Kid tiene razón- dijo el niño mirando con preocupación la inestabilidad del lugar. Los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, pero a cada lugar nuevo que llegaban, estaba bloqueado o consumido por las llamas- Maldición, hemos intentado todas las vías- escupió el infante. Los dos hombres comenzaron a trazar y descartar planes dejando anonadada a Aoko por la inteligencia de ambos.

-Conan-kun ¿Verdad? – la castaña bajó al nivel del niño y lo miró con ojos inteligentes - ¿El asesino de Kid? - preguntó con gracia haciendo sonreír al joven.

-Así es- afirmó mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía de la castaña haciendo que el hombre detrás de ella frunciera la boca molesto.

-No te preocupes Conan-kun, tengo una idea…- le sonrió con gentileza- Pero antes necesito saber si tu estas bien Ran- se puso de pie nuevamente y miró con preocupación a la joven- Podría ser un poco exigente.

-¿Ran-oneesan? ¿Estas bien? – el pequeño con lentes corrió hacia ella preocupado.

-Estoy bien Conan-kun- trató de tranquilizarlo, pero los ojos del niño le demostraron que no le creyeron- Yo estoy bien, la peor parte se la llevó mi oponente- sonrió con orgullo- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo escapaste? - sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en la castaña de ojos azules.

-¿Escapar?- preguntó el mago mirando acusadoramente a su amiga de la infancia- ¿Escapar de quién?- Aoko pestañó reiteradamente sin entender del todo la preocupación del mago.

-De los que hicieron explotar este lugar- respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando al hombre con una ceja alzada.

\- Nos encontramos con ellos cuando ponían las bombas y nos vieron, luego nos capturaron y nos separaron. Lo demás es historia- continuó Ran mientras veía entretenida las miradas de desafío entre la castaña y el ladrón.

-Aoko-oneesan- el pequeño la llamó con fingida inocencia- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-El castillo tiene catacumbas- por fin habló- Escuché a unos de los hombres que me retuvieron hablar del bote que los espera a la salida de las catacumbas-Kaito gruñó mentalmente al imaginar a Aoko intimidada por unos extraños.

-Ese lugar debe ser un laberinto- expuso el niño con preocupación.

-Podría serlo…si no tuviésemos el mapa- sonrió mientras sacaba un celular oscuro del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Se lo quite al hombre que me tenía encerrada- expuso con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Nakamori-san- el ladrón escudriñó.

-Por dos razones- le devolvió la mirada con cierto tono de seriedad pocas veces visto por el mago- Una parte del trayecto esta sumergida bajo el agua y hay que nadar…bastante- sus ojos le dieron una mirada fugaz al niño de lentes y a su amiga-Podría ser muy exigente.

-¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Ran con curiosidad.

-Si bajamos, inevitablemente nos encontraremos con los culpables de este desastre- contestó el mago por Aoko, que asintió dándole la razón.

-Están armados y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que les quitemos su única vía de escape- Nakamori se apoyó en una pared para descansar su cuerpo.

-Por otro lado, si lo logramos, podríamos escapar y además, evitar el robo de las obras de arte- el pequeño detective sonrió entusiasta.

-En ese caso, síganme. Conozco el camino- expuso el ladrón con una sonrisa gatuna liderando el grupo junto con el detective.

Ambas mujeres se miraron preocupadas mientras comenzaban a bajar los escalones del recinto.

-Nee, Ran-chan ¿Tu crees que Conan-kun pueda nadar una distancia tan larga? - susurró cerca de su amiga para que no la escucharan los hombres.

-No te preocupes, es más fuerte de lo que parece- le sonrió con suavidad- De todas formas, yo lo llevaré, así será más fácil- Aoko asintió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de escrutinio de su amiga- Oye Aoko-chan…

-¿Si?- Preguntó distraídamente mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al ladrón de blanco que camina solo unos pasos adelante.

\- ¿Tú y Kid se conocen? – Aoko la miró sin comprender.

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es Kid- arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

-No me refiero a eso- sus ojos brillaron de emoción- antes cuando te interrogó por los hombres que nos secuestraron, por un segundo creí ver genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que sé quién es bajo la máscara?- preguntó medio divertida medio horrorizada. La karateca asintió con entusiasmo y una sonrisa- Claro que no Ran-chan- suspiró con cansancio.

-Lo siento- se disculpó – Pero no puedes culparme, él es especialmente atento contigo.

-Es atento con todas las mujeres- le recordó con gracia mientras veía el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven- ¿También ha sido "atento" contigo? – una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios.

-Una vez trató de besarme – Admitió sonrojada antes de inflar sus mofletes- Pensé que era Shinichi – Aoko al comprender y ver la vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga, no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla que llamó la atención de los chicos.

-Que mala eres Aoko-chan- se quejó la mujer mientras hacia un puchero e ignoraba por completo la mirada de curiosidad de Conan.

-Lo siento, lo siento- repitió divertida alzando las manos en señal de paz.

-Oye niño- el ladrón se acercó para hablarle- ¿Sabes de que hablan? – Conan negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué se detuvieron? – Aoko interrogó olvidando por completo su buen humor al encontrarse con el rostro del mago.

-Llegamos a las catacumbas – la joven asintió al mismo tiempo que sacaba el teléfono con el mapa. Miró el teléfono por largo rato antes de suspirar amargamente y finalmente extender el aparato al mago.

-Es mejor si tú nos guías- expuso con una amargura mal camuflada- Tienes memoria fotográfica y con honestidad, cualquier persona tiene mejor sentido de orientación que yo.

-_En eso tiene razón_ – concordó interiormente Kaito mientras agradecía su buen juicio- No esperaba esta muestra de confianza- confesó con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el teléfono.

-No es que te lo merezcas- confesó cruzándose de brazos- Pero en este momento prefiero salir de este lugar en vez perderme en un laberinto- Ran posó una mano en su hombro y la miró con orgullo para darle fuerza.

-_Vaya, eso debió costarle mucho_\- el mago sonrió satisfecho pese al insulto – No te preocupes Nakamori-san, prometo no decepcionarte- le prometió mientras hacía aparecer una flor entre sus dedos. Aoko al reconocer el truco pestañó reiteradas veces y sin poderlo evitar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a cierto mago de cabello revuelto y sonrisa traviesa.

-Sorprendente- chilló Ran al ver la rosa. La castaña despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de asombro de su amiga.

-He visto mejores- finalmente habló mientras se apartaba del mago y se adentraba al subsuelo.

-No pareces muy ofendido por su rechazo- Conan comentó con diversión al ver como el mago volvía a ocultar la rosa con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- comenzó a silbar con alegría mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad del lugar.

-Es un hombre muy extraño- susurró el niño aliviado de que toda la concentración del mago estuviese en Nakamori y no en Ran.

Después de caminar en silencio por largo rato, llegaron al final del camino-Creo que es momento de nadar – comentó Aoko mientras se arrodillaba para ver meticulosamente las huellas en el suelo húmedo del estrecho lugar- Parece que los ladrones ya pasaron por aquí.

-Por lo menos son dos personas- comentó Conan que también se había arrodillado a su lado- Y por lo visto tienen equipos de buceo- comentó mientras señalizaba unos tanques de oxígeno.

\- ¿Solo dos? - Aoko se levantó alarmada- Eso no puede ser, por lo menos eran 4 cuando los vimos.

-Eso explica los dos equipos sobrantes- dijo como si nada el mago- por suerte para nosotros no los han usado.

-En ese caso – Aoko tomó uno y lo instaló en la espalda de Conan- Debes usar uno Conan-Kun- Dijo con amabilidad mientras afirmaba las correas haciendo que el niño se sonrojara al verla tan cerca.

-No es necesario Aoko-oneesan- trató de apartarse tartamudeando.

-Aoko-chan tiene razón- Ran se acercó para ayudar a la ojiazul- Todo estará bien Conan-kun- el pequeño al verse rodeado sonrió encantado, pero la felicidad tan solo duró unos segundos, ya que el ladrón molesto lo alzó y lo apartó de las chicas.

-Creo que el enano ya está asegurado- comentó con una sonrisa forzada- Ahora solo queda saber quién usará el segundo.

-Eso es fácil – Aoko dijo mientras dejaba el equipo a los pies de Ran.

-Nakamori-san- la llamó el mago con un tono de preocupación.

-Tranquilos- sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y su bolso para eliminar peso -Nos vemos del otro lado- sonrió con diversión antes de zambullirse dejando anonadados a sus compañeros.

-¡Aoko!- la llamó preocupada Mouri, pero la joven no volvió.

-Pero que demonios- escupió el ladrón antes de voltearse con evidente urgencia- ¿Ustedes dos estarán bien? – tanto la joven como el niño asintieron momentos antes que el mago ocultara su capa y también se sumergiera para seguir a la ojiazul.

-Ran-oneesan, tu amiga es muy imprudente- Ran solo atino a sonreír para darle la razón.

Aoko nadó con destreza y sin perder entusiasmo por minutos que se sintieron horas. Cuando finalmente logró ver la luz pataleó con sus últimas fuerzas y emergió con angustia del agua. Sus pulmones necesitados de aire, aspiraron con fuerza una y otra vez mientras la joven se arrastraba fuera del agua y con cansancio apoyaba su espalda en el frio suelo de la caverna.

-¿Estas demente?- de pronto una voz molesta la llamó mientras se paraba a su lado- Te pudiste haber ahogado- escupió molesto- Aoko que hasta el momento solo se había enfrascado en respirar, al ver la angustia del mago no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

-Te preocupas demasiado Kid- suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y tú muy poco – le reclamó – lo que hiciste fue una estupidez – por fin Aoko lo miró a los ojos sin sonreír.

-Tenía que hacerlo- le prometió- Sé que no lo parece, pero Ran- chan está herida y no ha querido quejarse- sonrió con suavidad y admiración- seguramente es para no asustar a Conan-kun- la respiración del mago se cortó por una segundo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el mago volvió a usar su segura póker face.

-Cuando nos apresaron, ella se defendió y uno de ellos la golpeó dejándola incociente- explicó con calma- Estoy segura que aún está lastimada y bueno….Conan es solo un niño.

-Aún así, pudimos elaborar un plan- la regañó.

\- Mi plan funcionó- sonrió con orgullo dejando pasmado al mago- Sabía que serías demasiado caballeroso y dejarías el tanque…

-Así que por descarte solo tu o Mouri-san usarían el tanque sobrante- Con tranquilidad caminó hasta solo quedar a un paso de la joven- pero como tu escapaste y fuiste más rápida, inevitablemente Mouri-san debía usar el oxígeno.

-Precisamente- aclaró la joven

\- No sé si eso fue muy valiente o demasiado estúpido- confesó el mago que por primera vez analizó la poca vestimenta de la chica. Solo llevaba unos shorts y una blusa blanca de tirantes, que al estar mojada, se traslucía- _Maldición, ese mocoso va a ver a Aoko_\- pensó molesto.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?* - ambos expusieron al mismo tiempo mientras unos pasos resonaban a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se escondieron detrás de unas enormes rocas a lo largo de las catacumbas al mismo tiempo que Ran salía del agua acompañada de Conan. Con espanto ambos miraron a los recién llegados y les indicaron que se volvieran a sumergirse para esconderse. Conan que entendió con rapidez la indirecta, obligó a Ran a hundirse nuevamente.

-Ese niño es demasiado inteligente – susurró Aoko contra el hombro del ladrón.

-Ni te imaginas- Kid, por instinto al sentir como sus enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca, abrazó a Aoko y la mantuvo oculta y protegida contra su pecho. La joven alarmada con la situación, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero en vez de apartarlo como le insinuaba su instinto, prefirió quedarse quieta por miedo ser descubierta.

-¿Dónde están Masao y Hiro?- un voz gruesa y extrañamente familiar rebotó por las paredes de piedra. Kid vio como el ceño de Aoko se fruncía con disgusto.

-No lo sé, pero si no llegan pronto, nos iremos sin ellos. Los cuadros ya están equipados en el bote, en cuanto lleguen nos podremos ir y terminar de volar este lugar- un segundo hombre contestó mientras se alejaba- Ya vámonos Kuro- a medida que los pasos se alejaron el cuerpo de ambos se relajó.

-Creo que ya se fueron – Conan susurró con una sonrisa divertida mientras los veía abrazados y completamente ajenos a él. Aoko al recordar su posición, se deshizo de los brazos del mago con rapidez y un notorio sonrojo mientras que el mago sonreía encantado por la reacción de la castaña.

-Nakamori-san- la llamó con voz seductora- Si vuelves a tener frio, no dudes en correr a mis brazos- le sonrió como un gato- siempre serás recibida—Aoko lo miró con disgusto por unos segundos antes de lanzar un gruñido similar al de un animal pequeño. Kaito se deleitó con cada una de sus expresiones de disgusto- _Esto es demasiado divertido._

-Antes prefiero morir de hipotermia- se volteó con rapidez mientras susurraba maldiciones y apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

-Em…creo que es mejor si nos movemos- Ran llamó la atención de todos con suavidad.

-Tienes razón Mouri-san- el ladrón de blanco relajó su postura y se acomodó el sombrero sin apuro.

-¿Qué sucede Aoko-chan?- preguntó Ran acercándose a la joven haciendo que todos la miraran y se convirtiera en el foco de atención.

-Están armados y por alguna razón no creo que sean simples criminales- suspiró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo – confesó la Karateca.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar eso Aoko-oneesan?- Conan las miró con curiosidad.

\- Uno de ellos portaba una XK-11 y el otro un revolver Tairus, esas no son armas de pandilleros, usualmente son usadas por militares- todos la miraron extrañados haciendo que se sintiera un poco incomoda -¿Qué? Soy hija de un policía, sé reconocer algunas armas- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tu padre te habla de armas?- preguntó confundido el mago.

\- Antes iba seguido a la comisaria – comentó con un sonrojo- Y los compañeros de mi padre son muy entusiastas con estos temas- recordó con media sonrisa- Además Hakuba-kun también habla mucho de estas cosas- aunque el rostro de Kaito no mostró señales de cambio, el solo nombre del detective lo amargó.

-¿Se refiere al detective pomposo que asiste a mis atracos?- Conan se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-Creo que es más importante salir de este lugar que rememorar tus atracos- el pequeño lo regañó- Ran- oneesan ¿Por qué creías lo mismo?

-Ellos me noquearon – Conan casi se atraganta al escucharla- Sabían técnicas de pelea de alto nivel- reconoció la joven- Antes que preguntes Conan-kun- sonrió con gentileza y cansancio- Estoy bien- después de meditar unos segundos Ran miró con curiosidad a Aoko- Cuando desperté estaba completamente sola encerrada en un cuarto, derribé la puerta con una patada ¿Te pasó lo mismo Aoko-chan? Lo último que recuerdo es que uno de ellos te arrastraba con él- tanto el mago como Conan se mostraron inquietos con esa declaración.

-Es una larga historia- confesó la joven que de pronto se sonrojó brutalmente. Kid, curioso con su reacción se acercó y la miró alarmado.

-¿Te hizo algo?- la llamó preocupado mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro. Tanto Ran como Conan vieron su gesto impresionados.

\- Mejor centrémonos en salir de aquí ¿Algún plan? – Aoko ignoró por completo su pregunta.

Kaito suspiró derrotado, sabiendo de antemano que la chica no hablaría más del tema por el momento- Déjenme todo a mí- el mago presumió – los haré dormir con mi gas.

-¿Estas seguro?- la castaña lo miró preocupada- A diferencia de la policía, ellos no dudaran en dispararte.

-Tranquila princesa- tomó la mano de Aoko y la besó en su dorso haciendo que la muchacha coloreara sus mejillas- Soy muy hábil.

-No se porque me molesto- suspiró apartando la mano- Ya vámonos – instó a todos a caminar.

A medio camino de distancia, detrás de ellos, la voz de un hombre cantando los alertó. Más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, el mago tomó la mano de Aoko y Conan la de Ran y cada pareja se ocultó detrás de grandes rocas al costado del camino.

-Maldita mujer- canturrió con una sonrisa divertida. Aoko se tensó evidentemente al escuchar como el hombre se aproximaba más y más.

-¿Es el hombre que te apresó?- susurró el mago en su oído. La joven giró su rostro y con disgusto evidenció lo cerca que estaba del ladrón de blanco.

-Sí y no creo que le haga muy feliz volver a verme- respondió con calma. Kaito analizó la postura y el lento caminar del hombre. Aunque parecía herido, su rostro no demostraba perturbación, casi como si estuviera paseando por el campo en un día soleado.

-¿Tu lo lastimaste?- los músculos del mago se tensaron al escucharlo nuevamente entonar una melodía.

-Sí, en el brazo – se defendió inflando los mofletes- Se lo merecía.

-No lo pongo en duda- el joven le sonrió con orgullo- Eres la digna hija de tu padre- la alabó haciendo que por primera vez la castaña le sonriera de forma sincera a Kid- Solo debemos esperar a que se vaya y luego podré dormirlo…- pensó con energías renovadas, pero antes de moverse, un ruido sordo proveniente del escondite de sus compañeros los sorprendió a todos, incluido el secuestrador.

-Oh no, parece que el pequeño tantei-kun está en problemas- susurró frustrado el mago al ver como el hombre de negro sacaba su arma con lentitud.

-Aoko-chan ¿Eres tu preciosa? – una sonrisa torcida se formo en los labios del secuestrador- Vamos pequeño pajarito, sal de tu escondite- Aoko vio con miedo como el hombre se acercaba al escondite de sus amigos.

-Kid- llamó con urgencia- ¿Puedes llegar a ellos sin ser visto? - el joven asintió sin entender del todo la razón de su pregunta- Ese hombre me está buscando a mí, puedo distraerlo mientras ustedes escapan- los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Eso jamás sucederá- sujetó la muñeca de la chica con rapidez para evitar que se apartara de él- Yo podría…

-Oye- lo miró directamente a los ojos con determinación- No tenemos otra opción. Aunque yo quisiera llegar donde ellos, no tengo la fuerza para ayudarlos. Lo más lógico es que yo sea la distracción y tu llegues en silencio- Kaito apretó la mandíbula con rabia- eres nuestro As bajo la manga- lo animó.

-Este plan no me gusta- confesó frustrado.

-Sé que me salvarás- le sonrió con suavidad haciendo que las mejillas del mago se tiñeran de rojo y sonriera feliz- Ahora vete – lo empujo con suavidad para que se ocultara detrás de otras piedras.

-Soy yo ¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó con alegría el siniestro hombre– Soy Masao – llamó de nuevo el hombre- No te asustes, estoy completamente solo. Digamos que mi compañero sufrió un pequeño accidente- El cuerpo de Aoko tiritó inconscientemente- No te lastimaré- prometió con cantarina voz.

-¿Lo prometes?- Aoko habló alertando al hombre de su posición haciendo que se alejara de escondite de sus amigos- ¿Prometes no lastimarme? – Volvió a llamar sin atreverse a descubrirse.

-Lo prometo – caminó con lentitud hacia el origen de su voz- Solo si tu prometes no volver a dispararme- se carcajeó como si hubiese dicho la mejor de las bromas.

_-¿Disparo?-_ pensó alarmado el ladrón de blanco mientras se cambiaba de disfraz por uno más oscuro - _Así no llamaré tanto la atención_.

-Lo siento por eso- se disculpó Aoko saliendo de su escondite con las manos alzadas mientras caminaba con lentitud. El hombre la analizó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa gatuna que le dio repulsión a la joven.

-Te ves encantadora Aoko-chan- el hombre guardó su arma con confianza- Muy apetitosa – el estomagó de Kaito se revolvió mientras se movía con habilidad entre las sombras.

-Hola Tantei-san ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó mientras analizaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la karateca.

-Ran se desmayó- susurró con preocupación.

-Entiendo- dijo alzando a la mujer con suavidad- Sígueme en silencio, no sé cuanto tiempo más Aoko logre alejarlo de nosotros- aunque el detective no lo mencionó, escuchar al ladrón llamar a la joven por su nombre y sin honoríficos lo extrañó.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- la castaña le siguió el juego mientras caminaba formando un medio circulo para que el hombre la siguiera y quedara de espaldas a los demás.

-Dime pequeña ¿Estas sola? – preguntó divertido- ¿No venías con una chica tan bonita como tú? - el cuerpo de Aoko se tensó por un segundo.

-¿No está con ustedes? – fingió preocupación – Ustedes nos separaron y cuando volví ya no estaba- se llevó las manos al corazón al mismo tiempo que aparentaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aoko-chan, tranquila- bajó sus hombros relajados mientras acortaba la distancia- Seguramente está con mis amigos ¿Por qué no me acompañas y lo verificamos juntos? – el hombre estaba tan cerca que Aoko pudo enfocarse en su fría mirada carente de sentimientos y con miedo retrocedió un paso, pero su compañero fue más rápido y la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? Ellos están en esta dirección-La joven sintió como el agarre se fortalecía haciéndole daño- No me obligues a sacar a mi amiga- la amenazó indicando el arma en su cintura. Pese a que la respiración de la joven se aceleró, ella no bajó la frente con miedo y se obligó a sí misma a caminar junto a ese repugnante hombre.

-Puedo caminar sola- se soltó de su agarre con fiereza.

-Como prefieras encanto- alzó su brazo sano en señal de paz.

Kid se alejó con pesar de Aoko mientras cargaba a Mouri.

-¿Tu y Nakamori se conocen?- el pequeño detective lo miró con ojos brillantes- Parece que te preocupas mucho por ella- Por un segundo la respiración del mago se cortó imperceptiblemente.

-Es la hija del inspector Nakamori, es un buen hombre y Aoko-chan es su única familia- contestó con tranquilidad- Además, me he hecho pasar por ella una infinidad de veces- se carcajeó con suavidad- No me gustaría perder uno de mis mejores disfraces- el pequeño suspiró sin créele una sola palabra.

-Ella estará bien. Se ve que es una chica fuerte- le sonrió tratando de animarlo- Si le disparó una vez, no veo porque no podría hacerlo nuevamente- trató de bromear.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta – bufó el mago- ¿Qué diablos le hizo ese hombre para que ella tuviese que dispararle? Usualmente tiene mal carácter, pero antes jamás recurrió a un arma – _¿La fregona se considera un arma_? – dudó por un segundo.

-Cálmate, la salvaremos una vez hagamos dormir a los otros dos- el mago asintió dándole la razón- Debemos llegar al bote antes que Nakamori y su captor.

-Espero que puedas seguirme el paso, pequeño tantei-kun- lo desafió el mago mientras comenzaba a correr.

-No me subestimes Kid- le sonrió mientras lo seguía- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Estaba pensando en dormir a uno de ellos con mi gas- meditó

-Perfecto, en ese caso yo dormiré al otro con mis dardos somníferos- sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Espero que tengas buena puntería- lo molestó risueño- Bien parece que llegamos. Ocultaré a Mouri-san- Conan asintió agradecido.

-Ya casi llegamos Aoko-chan- el hombre le sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Y si Ran-chan no está con ellos?- preguntó mientras caminaba con lentitud para darle tiempo al mago.

-Confía en mí, ella está con mis amigos- la forma que el extraño trataba de tranquilizarla y engatusarla la hacia temblar con asco- Pronto te sacaré de aquí- trató de tomarle la mano pero la joven se resistió.

-¡No me toques!- escupió con ojos fieros. El hombre al verse rechazado aprisionó sus mejillas con violencia y la beso con fuerza. La primera reacción de Aoko fue la sorpresa, la segunda fue ira, fue por ello que llena de rabia mordió los labios del hombre hasta hacerlo sangrar. En respuesta él la empujó y producto del exceso de fuerza la castaña cayó de espaldas.

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero preciosa- se vanaglorió con una carcajada burlesca al ver a la mujer en el suelo- Ahora levántate, debemos irnos- la amenazó sacando un cuchillo de cacería de su bota militar- No me gustaría tener que obligarte a cooperar con métodos menos civilizados.

Aunque el orgullo de la joven estaba herido y le rogaba insultar a su opresor, el miedo a cometer una estupidez fue mayor y la obligó a guardar silencio y obedecerlo. Con calma se puso de pie y tan dignamente como se lo permitió la situación, comenzó a caminar.

-Sabes que no te saldrás con la tuya ¿Verdad? – expuso con un tono de voz moderado.

-Ya me salí con la mía ¿O es que caso no lo notaste? – le recordó el robo exitoso y la explosión con una sádica sonrisa.

Tanto Aoko como su opresor llegaron al final del oscuro túnel hasta una enorme caverna con un lago.

-¡Kuro, Goro! Par de inútiles ¿Dónde están? – llamó Masao- Ya debemos irnos, este lugar va a explotar en unos minutos- como si el cielo escuchara sus plegarias un enorme temblor hizo que el techo de la cueva se resquebrajara- Maldición.

-Aquí estamos- la voz de un tercero los llamó desde el barco- ¡Estamos dentro del bote!

El hombre miró con sospecha el barco y luego a la joven que tenía sujeta con fuerza a su costado.

-Dime Aoko-chan – La acercó a él con violencia- ¿Es verdad que estabas sola en la cueva? - le susurró en su oído con un tono de evidente malicia. La respiración de la joven se cortó momentáneamente dándole a entender a su opresor que él tenía razón.

-No sé de que me hablas - se defendió con pobreza tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Algo me dice que no me estas diciendo la verdad Aoko-chan- la provocó acariciando su rostro con la punta de su arma.

-¡Ya suéltame animal!- exigió con braveza, pero el hombre fue más rápido y con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, la hizo caer nuevamente.

-¡Ya déjala ir!- Una tercera y siniestra voz retumbó haciendo eco por la cueva.

-Vaya. Esto si es una sorpresa- admitió el hombre de negro agrandado su filosa sonrisa - ¡El famoso ladrón de luna! ¡Kid! – se burló mientras le apuntaba con su arma olvidado por completo a la aturdida joven - Un título un poco dramático ¿No crees? – Kaito, lejos de caer en sus provocaciones, sonrió despreocupadamente pese a la burbujeante rabia que crecía en su interior.

\- Un caballero jamás golpea a una dama- caminó unos pasos en su dirección, enfocando toda la atención del hombre de negro en él, y no en la pequeña sombra que se acercaba por detrás.

-Ella no es ninguna dama- Escupió con una ira mal camuflada. Por su parte, Aoko alzó su mirada con determinación mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente- Una dama de verdad jamás mentiría, y ella lo hizo dos veces- alzó la voz por un segundo antes de carcajearse – Además, tuvo la osadía de dispararme y de morderme – demostró alzando su brazo herido e indicando su labio roto.

-¡Eso te pasa por intentar besarme a la fuerza!- se defendió completamente enrojecida por el disgusto. Kaito cegado por su ira gruñó por el tormento mientras elaboraba mil formas posibles de hacer sufrir al mal nacido que le había robado el privilegio del primer beso de Aoko.

-Tu me engatusaste mujer tramposa- la castaña se carcajeó sin alegría.

-¿De verdad creíste que yo me interesaría en alguien como tú? Eres solo un sucio ladrón- lo miró con desprecio- Era bastante obvio que era una trampa para poder escapar- Masao miró con rencor a la mujer que lo miraba con desprecio desde el piso y sin pensarlo dos veces le pateó el estómago dejándola sin aire.

_-¡Apúrate Conan-kun_!- pensó con desesperación al ver como el niño se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos- _No se cuanto tiempo más pueda distraerlo_\- con agonía y con todo el valor que le quedaba se tragó el grito de dolor y las lágrimas. Por su parte, el mago palideció al ver como el cuerpo de Aoko se empequeñecía por el golpe tratando de resistir en silencio. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, desenfundó su arma y le apuntó al miserable hombre.

-Te dije que la dejaras ir- kid perdió por completo su póker face.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- exclamó Masao divertido- ¿Este es tu patético intento de defender su honor? Ella no vale la pena- aclaró son importancia.

-Es tu última advertencia- el mago lo llamó al ver como el detective acortaba el último tramo antes de dispararle, pero lamentablemente, el experimentado hombre vio como se desplazaba entre las sombras el infante.

-Fue un buen intento- les celebró Masao girando su cuerpo dispuesto a dispararle al niño, pero Aoko al notar sus intenciones, con un rápido movimiento, tomó el cuchillo que el hombre de negro guardaba en su bota y lo clavó en su pierna para desequilibrarlo.

-Maldita mujer- gritó cayendo al piso.

-_Eso estuvo cerca_\- Pensó Conan al ver el agujero de bala a solo unos pocos centímetros de él- _Hora de dormir_\- determinó cansado antes de disparar su dardo y hacer dormir al infame hombre. Aoko miró impresionada como el hombre caía con fuerza al suelo producto de un pequeño dardo lanzado por solo un chiquillo.

_-Necesito uno de esos_\- pensó con admiración por tan peculiar aparato.

-Nakamori-san- el mago la llamó con suavidad mientras acunaba su rostro y veía con solemnidad sus heridas - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aoko, que por un segundo se quedó en blanco consternada por las atenciones de Kid, solo pudo sonrojarse antes de decir algo medianamente coherente- Lo estoy, gracias- se obligó a sí misma a ponerse de pie para poner distancia entre el hombre de blanco y ella - ¿Estas bien Conan-Kun?

-Muy bien- le sonrió con simpatía- Gracias por salvarme- la miró con sinceridad.

-Ni lo menciones- le devolvió la sonrisa- Aunque si agradecería que la próxima vez hagas dormir más rápido al enemigo- se burló con una sonrisa cansada – No sé si la siguiente vez pueda resistir otro golpe así- se acarició el abdomen con pesar haciendo que el mago se aproximase a ella con ojos llenos de preocupación.

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí te llevaremos a un hospital- le prometió.

-Ya tranquilízate- suspiró extrañada por su atención- Se ve más grave de lo que es- antes que Kid replicara, el techo comenzó a colapsar ruidosamente.

-Es momento de irnos- el detective apremió a todos. El mago por su parte cargó al inconsciente hombre sobre sus hombros y lo arrojó sin delicadeza sobre sus cómplices que descansaban amarrados en el barco.

El niño que vio divertido como el mago trataba a sus enemigos sonrió burlescamente al deducir la razón- Recuérdame nunca molestar a Nakamori- le susurró viendo de reojo como la joven arrancaba el motor del barco ajena a ellos- Siento pena del pobre diablo que se meta con tu chica- el pequeño se fue dejando perplejo al mago para acomodarse junto a Ran.

-_Creo que fui muy obvio con mis emociones hoy_\- pensó con angustia mientras analizaba la postura cansada de Aoko- _Fue inevitable, ella es mi talón de Aquiles. Cualquier cosa que le pase a ella, me afecta a mí también. _

-Oye – el mago llamó al niño- ¿Puedes conducir el barco por unos minutos? – él en respuesta asintió quitándole su lugar a Aoko mientras tomaba el timón.

-Nakamori-san- la llamó indicándole que tomara asiento junto a él. La castaña contrariada con las exigencias de los hombres, caminó hacia el mago, pero se rehusó a sentarse. Kaito al ver como se resistía suspiró con media sonrisa.

-Necesitas curar tus heridas- le recordó con suavidad mostrándole el botiquín de primeros auxilios del barco- Si no lo haces aquí, deberás ir al hospital- silbó despreocupadamente.

-¡Esta bien!- infló sus mejillas de manera infantil- Pero puedo hacerlo sola.

-Por favor déjame ayudar- le rogó haciendo aparecer una rosa entre sus dedos- Así será más rápido- Aoko observó con admiración el tan conocido truco. Sin darse cuenta, la rosa logró ablandar sus endurecidas facciones.

-No voy a caer con eso como todas tus fans- rechazó por segunda vez la flor mientras tomaba asiento junto al mago con cansancio.

-Así veo- susurró analizando la postura de su compañera- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me permitas curarte? – la castaña giró su rostro hacia su acompañante con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- lo miró con preocupación.

-Por que soy responsable que te haya pasado esto- confesó con amargura- _Debí cuidarte mejo- _Aoko analizó con detenimiento sus suaves movimientos y sus ojos llenos de culpa antes de suspirar y mirarlo con comprensión.

-Tu no puedes controlar las acciones de otros hombres y mucho menos culparte por eso- lo reconfortó luego de un rato en silencio- Nada de lo que pasó hoy es tu culpa- lo miró a los ojos con sinceridad. El mago abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente antes de sonreír con agradecimiento.

-Gracias Nakamori-san- suspiró feliz alargando esperanzado los vendajes- ¿Puedo? -ladeo su cabeza con un aire de inocencia.

-¿Tu no te rindes verdad?- se carcajeó con suavidad acercando su cuerpo sin ofrecer resistencia.

\- Nunca, princesa- orgulloso comenzó a limpiarle las heridas a su amiga con ternura.

-¿Tan grave es?- preguntó la joven al ver sus cejas fruncidas.

\- No es que sean graves, es que son muchas- se lamentó haciendo un inventario mental de los cortes y golpes en el frágil cuerpo de Aoko – _Después de esto te llevaré a comer tanto helado como quieras_-

-No te preocupes- sonrió amistosamente- soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-Debo admitir que eso es cierto- concordó- nunca pensé que una chica como tu le dispararía y apuñalaría a alguien- bromeó.

-Hice lo necesario para escapar- se defendió cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada.

-No dije que fuese algo malo Nakamori-san- sonrió como un gato mientras atrapaba una de sus manos para curar los raspones en ella- Todo lo contrario, es algo que encuentro muy atractivo en una mujer- La castaña se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el inapropiado comentario haciendo que el mago disfrutase cada momento- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- la alabó besando su mano curada.

-Te recuerdo- apartó su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo incomoda- que hoy le disparé y apuñalé a un hombre por intentar hacer cosas como estas- lo amenazó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- sonrió enigmáticamente arrodillándose frente a ella para limpiar el golpe en su rodilla- No debes preocuparte por mí, Nakamori-san- vendó con cuidado su corte – Robar besos es cosa de novatos – Aoko lo miró sin comprender.

-Entonces, si los novatos roban besos…¿Qué es lo que roban los expertos?- lo miró expectante.

-Sonrisas – susurró haciendo aparecer una rosa por tercera vez, logrando que los labios de la chica se curvaran por el maravilloso truco.

-Muy listo- lo alabó. Kaito seguro que no aceptaría la flor por voluntad propia, se acercó a ella y depositó la flor sobre su oreja.

-Hermosa – admitió.

-Espero que te refieras a la rosa- sonrió con amabilidad- ya que dudo verme más o menos decente en este estado- comentó con simpatía.

-Para mí siempre eres hermosa- suspiró sorprendiendo a la joven frente a él. Fue al momento de ver la suave tonalidad rojiza en el rostro de Aoko que comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta y no solo en su cabeza - _¿Pero que diablos pasa conmigo? _\- se regañó mientras comenzaba a sudar frio.

-Kid- finalmente la voz de la castaña lo sacó de su inamovilidad- Gracias – Kaito siguió mirando en silencio como la ojiazul jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello nerviosa por largo rato. Finalmente, sin saber con precisión si agradecía, por las curaciones, la rosa o el cumplido, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Ya veo la salida!- el pequeño detective los llamó al mismo instante que Ran comenzaba a despertarse.


End file.
